Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Suggest a "Did you know...?" about any topic relating to Phineas and Ferb. Please do not support your own nomination and please do not support one nomination more than once. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may change or remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Previous nominations may be viewed in the /Archive/. Please do not add any new nominations after the 20th of the month so that each one will have enough time to be voted on. To create a new nomination, copy the code shown below. Edit the entire page, and paste in the code at the bottom of the page. You can then change the "enter nomination here" line to your nomination. Nomination #x Did you know... enter nomination here Support # If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. ---- for November 2010 Nomination #1 Did you know... That Candace in "Unfair Science Fair Redux" found out that Mr. Slushy Burger's fry guy doesn't work their anymore, But in"Unfair Science Fair", she seems surprised that help is wanted. Support # Interesting... Better hope I don't use that against you... # Hmm...I didn't know that. Iloveferb34 21:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # The episodes aren't broadcast in order, so it might be fore or long after. Fireside Girl 20:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # oh my god # Well, maybe he was rehired. ---- Nomination #2 Did you know... That Ferb said Phineas' name for the first time in "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"? Support # Phinatic: Not crucial, but a good bit of trivia. # I think that's really cool! Fireside Girl 20:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl # That's so fascinating! I didn't know that! LOVE IT!!! :3 Oppose # Yes, yes it does count. Doesn't matter whether he sang it or said it. Iloveferb34 21:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Comment: Does it count that he said Phineas's name twice in Backyard Beach (song)? We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 21:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ## I don't think so, as it wasn't his own voice # Phinatic: Technically speaking, he didn't say Phineas' name, he sang it. ---- Nomination #3 Did you know... That Isabella and Jeremy are the only major characters that we haven't seen younger in a flashback? Support # I didn't realize that...Agreed!!!! —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 14:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Woah, didn't realize that. Great nomination.[[User:TMJ-JJ|'Julian to the rescue!']][[User talk:TMJ-JJ| Talk to me ]]20:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Good fact, but in a fanon episode, Isabella is young. Other than that, this is true. 12:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Phinatic: Great fact! Very few people (including me) would realize this. 14:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Pretty good unknown fact. I like it. Iloveferb34 21:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # Cool but I relly never thought we would see Buford or Stacy so that will change. User:Penguinwizkid # Yeah!And I really want to see Isabella's flash back...with Phineas sure!:DMenta407 11:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Go Go Fletcher!!! # Huh. Cool fact! Never really thought about that before! ~Ferbtastic~ Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. Comments # Baljeet is also not..., is he? DonnaxNL 14:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ## He is in That Sinking Feeling. ## What part of "That Sinking Feeling? Iloveferb34 21:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ## The flashback of him playing soccer with Mishti near the beginning. # Phinatic: I don't think fanon episodes count, as they are not actual broadcasted episodes. # It's kinda a shame. They both would be REALLY cute. # And what´s with Major Monogram? I can´t remember that he´s in a flashback. ## Is Major Monogram considered a "Major character" ? ## He is in almost every episode,so... # When was Isabella in a flashback? ## Uh...she wasn't. # I don't think this would count but in the flashback in Nerds of a Feather, there was a picture on Candace's locker that read "C+J". ## Yeah that doesn't count. ---- Nomination #4 Did you know... That the Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. building (apart from Flop Starz) is shaped like Ferb's head? Support # If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. Oppose # Wow, I never knew ferb had a chunk out of the back of his head! Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 16:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments # I think he means when Ferb is facing to the right, so the chunk is his nose. Jertyuiop 20:34, October 5 2010 (GMT) ## If you search for a picture of the building you have his nose on the right, and a chunk missing on the left.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 14:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ## I think that maybe could be his eye, but I see what you mean. Jertyuiop 16:52, October 7 2010 (GMT) # I never knew that.michelpacheo1 October 9 2010 21: 40 UTC ---- Nomination #5 Did you know... There are no major African-American characters unless one counts Holly from the Fireside Girls? Support # If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. Oppose #There is Coltrane to, and his MUCH bigger then Holly. Also, there is Chad. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #6 Did you know.... That in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Jeremy makes his premiere in the series. We do not see him talk, but he can be heard saying off-screen "Who's protecting our gardens?!" Support #LOL!! I knoew it! XD I knew he was the one that said that! Oppose #I'm not sure that was actually Jermey. #I'm pretty sure that Jeremy premiered in "Rollercoaster" with a different voice. Comments #If you listen closely you will here it. It sounds just like him.